Mataría por ti
by Noctulier
Summary: — ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?—sus rasgos se amargaron aún más—que él mataría por ti. Pov Jason. One Shot para la BruDick Week 2020 :D


**Disclamer:**  
_Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics._

* * *

**Nota:** _Este OS comparte universo con el fic "Fundashi" **(Fic subido en Ao3),** sin embargo, no es necesario leerlo para entender esté. Solo necesitan saber que Tim ama el BruDick y Jason descubrió algunos Doujinshis de ellos su habitación._

_Ah, y que Tim los vio teniendo sexo, pero eso no es importante :D_

* * *

A Jason no podían importarle menos los problemas de los demás. Era raro que la vida de personas comunes le afectara de alguna forma. La excepción quizá, fuesen los problemas relacionados a la violencia, el abuso y el crimen, pero de ahí en fuera, lo que hiciera la gente no era asunto suyo.

Sin embargo, desde que Tim le había dicho tal cosa, tenía la necesidad de saber…

¡Demonios! eso no era de su incumbencia.

Rabioso se levantó rápidamente de la cama donde estuvo acostado con anterioridad, caminando hasta el balcón.

_« ¡Ellos son pareja!»_ las palabras del remplazo zumbaron dentro de su cabeza _«Yo los vi ¡No son alucinaciones ni productos mórbidos de mi mente!»_ se había defendido, moviendo las manos de un lado al otro, cuando él le recordó la ocasión en la que había descubierto una serie de historietas eróticas del anciano y Nightwing.

El supuesto "hermano mayor" de los dos.

_«Estas loco»_ le había dicho mientras se quitaba el casco para escucharlo mejor _«Bruce es un enfermo, pero jamás tocaría a un menor de edad.»_

Tim abrió y cerró la boca, finalmente soltó un bufido.

_«No estoy diciendo que se acostaban cuando Dick era menor de edad»_ Jason arqueo una ceja por el aparente tono inseguro de su voz _«Pero ellos salen ahora ¡Y tengo pruebas de ello!» _él se rió.

_«Si claro, como si tu revistas chinas fuesen una prueba verídica»_ Robin, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido medianamente impasible, lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta, bajándolo hasta su altura y escupió:

_«Sí vuelves a meterte con mis cosas voy a arrancarte la lengua»_ Jason quiso reírse en su cara. Drake era tan delgado y bajo como una niña, no por nada tenía más incrustaciones de protección en su armadura que él y Dick juntos. Sin embargo, la mirada iracunda que le dedicó el remplazo impidió que lo hiciera. _«No estoy hablando de imágenes ficticias o ilusiones oníricas ¡Tengo fundamentos! Y sí tanto los deseas ven a verme el viernes.»_

Él no iba a hacerlo si Dick y el anciano follaban ¿A él que le importaba?

Pero la curiosidad pudo más, y fue a ver las _supuestas pruebas_. Realmente no pasó nada, solo se la pasaron siguiéndolos todo un día para ver qué era lo que hacían cuando estaba solos, y lo único que habían obtenido era un beso.

Un miserable beso, que por cierto ni siquiera fue en la boca, sino en la mejilla.

En la mejilla.

_«Salgan de ahí, los estamos viendo»_ dijo Dick señalando tras de él, después de darle el beso a Bruce.

No solo no habían visto nada, sino que fueron atrapados _In fraganti_ mientras observaban atentos, igual que unos obesos pegados al televisor. Habían sido humillados y rebajados a unas simples viejas chismosas, algo que no podían —ni tuvieron el valor— de refutar.

Desde entonces creyó que Tim, efectivamente, tenía problemas mentales —Nada más explicaba su aparente paranoia—. Sin embargo, ahora que había visto a Dick lanzarse para proteger a Batman de los cuchillos de Hush... empezaba a creer que tenía razón.

Una cosa era besar a alguien, decirle te quiero y no sentirlo. Él podía hacerlo, lo había hecho más veces de lo que recordaba, pero aventarte directo hacia la muerte sin pensarlo dos veces, era otra.

Por un demonio. Era cierto que Batman se encontraba malherido por la emboscada de Clayfece e Ivy, sin embargo, no había estado solo, estaba con Robin y posteriormente él, que llegó para dar apoyo. Dick no tenía por qué haberse aventado hacia adelante y recibir todas las cuchillas. Incluso si Batman hubiese estado solo, su armadura era más efectiva contra los proyectiles que la sutil y casi inexistente protección de Nightwing.

Toda la situación era estúpida e ilógica.

Jason tenía que… saber.

A paso decidido, se retiró del mirador. Se colocó la chaqueta de cuero y salió con rumbo a la mansión.

_°•°•°•°_

La casona estaba en silencio. Aparentemente los habitantes se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente. Jay había entrado por la cueva, subiendo la escalera del reloj que dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

Le sorprendió no ver a Bruce pegado al computador, redactando su preciado informe.

Las habitaciones estaban a oscuras. Al pasar al lado del cuarto de su remplazo no pudo resistir el vago impulso de verlo dormir. Abrió la puerta y contemplo su rostro arrugado por la almohada y su boca semi abierta. Se veía tan… ¿Vulnerable?

¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto Bruce al dejarlo correr enfundado en esas mayas apretadas, justo como había hecho con él?

A decir verdad, tenía miedo de que a Tim le pasara lo mismo que a él. Morir no era algo agradable y la resurrección mucho menos.

Por eso él deseaba estar muerto.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Alfred:

_«Con todo el respeto que le tengo señor, el amo Jason no está listo para salir. Solo han pasado seis meses desde que comenzó a entrenar. Ni siquiera el amo Richard salió tan pronto»_ la voz del mayordomo era parsimoniosa, pero firme. Jason no podía saber si estaba discutiendo, hablando o regañando a Bruce.

Batman se crispo al escuchar el nombre del anterior Robin. Si hubiera sido un gato seguramente se le habría erizado el pelo.

_« ¡No hay problema Alfie!»_ pronuncio interrumpiendo a la réplica que estaba a punto de dar Batman_. «Todo va a salir bien, me la he pasado la vida pateándole el culo a tipos malos.»_

_«Lenguaje»_ riñó el anciano.

_«Sí, sí»_ movió la mano sosamente _«Voy a estar bien. Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida.»_

Si hoy le preguntasen si ese seguía siendo el mejor día de su vida él contestaría afirmativamente, sin dudarlo.

Porque jamás se arrepentiría de nada sucedido antes de su asesinato. No movería nada, no cambiaría los suaves _"Bien hecho, excelente" _y los raros_ "¿Estas bien?"_ que solía decir Bruce. Ni siquiera cuando esté se comportaba igual a un asno imbécil, comparándolo con Dick de forma indirecta. Recordándole una y otra vez que él no era, ni sería tan perfecto como Richard Grayson.

Unos murmullos violentos le llamaron la atención. Dejo la habitación de Robin y se dirigió a la de Bruce, al final del pasillo. La luz estaba encendida y la puerta entreabierta. Batman estaba frente a Dick, discutiendo.

— ¡No estas entendiendo!—reconoció las expresiones acaloradas de su ex mentor. La voz estaba enronquecida por la ira y adornada de una fría crueldad.

— ¡Tú eres el que no entiende! ¿¡Que mierdas tengo que hacer para hacer que…!?

Jason se tapó los oídos. Los gritos no le gustaban. Lo atormentaban, lo aterraban.

De pronto volvió a ser ese niño pequeño que se escondía bajo la mesa escuchando las peleas de sus padres. Volvía a ser un chico que cuidaba de su madre drogadicta para que esta no muriera ahogada en su propio vomito.

¿Por qué comparaba a Bruce y Dick con sus papás?

Agarró los audífonos que guardaba dentro del interior de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta y los conecto a su teléfono, reproduciendo música.

Música clásica.

A Jay le gustaban los clásicos: la literatura clásica, las motos clásicas, el arte clásico y la música clásica. Sus gustos refinados eran discordantes a su aura salvaje y troglodita; pero a él le gustaban. Le gustaban las cosas sofisticadas, clásicas igual que a Bruce.

Quizás por eso prefería a Dick, él era el Robin clásico después de todo.

Su favorito, el perfecto y excelente sidekick. Su _Golden Boy_.

Soltó un suspiro silencioso. Recargo su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer hasta estar llegar al suelo, sentado con los brazos y el rostro escondido en las rodillas. Tal vez los comparaba porque… era muy raro ver a Dick perder el control. Nightwing se enojaba, enfurecía y eso no estaba en tela de duda, no obstante, siempre que estaba con Batman, procuraba no mostrar su ira tan abiertamente.

Era como si intentara no socavar su imagen de autoridad, todos los pleitos y gritos eran a puerta cerrada, como ahora aunque Jason lo estaba presenciando por error. Subió el volumen de la música, al ver como las siluetas de los dos hombres bailaban más embravecidamente; Dick lanzaba manotazos al aire mientras que Bruce se mantenía estoico y tieso como un palo.

Estaba seguro que de estar parado, Dick habría golpeado a Bruce. No sería la primera vez que se agarraban a golpes como criminales. Literalmente. Aunque eso era el producto de tener a dos _Drama Queen_ encerradas en la misma habitación, porque aunque lo negaran, Goldie y el viejo eran unos putos exagerados.

La batalla de palabras termino tan pronto como empezó. Lentamente Grayson dejo de manotear y Batman se acercó a él, hasta el punto de estar sentado en la cama. Jay se quitó un auricular.

— ¿Por qué no puedo protegerte si tú a mí sí?—Las palabras salieron quebradas de los labios de Dick. Parecía como si alguien lo hubiera tomado del cuello, cortándole las cuerdas vocales con un vidrio.

Bruce estaba destrozándolo.

Él se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta, mirándolos atento.

Bruce acerco su mano al rostro de Dick, que lo miraba con ojos llenos de desesperación. A Jason se le apretó el corazón, retumbando de forma desesperada cuando vio como su padre tocaba el rostro de Nightwing con una calidez… Brutal. Todos sus movimientos parecían obnubilantes, conteniendo con dificultad el estupor. Era como si quisiera tocar a Dick al mismo tiempo que deseaba alejarlo de él.

Grayson tomo su mano, apretándola fuerte contra su rostro.

Ese momento se congeló. Era como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr, todas las cosas, los muebles, las luces, la sabana, la ropa, la cama, las heridas de Dick e incluso él habían desaparecido. Solo estaban ellos dos, diciéndose todo sin decirse nada.

Las palabras sobraban y volaban por los cielos, cantando pequeños mantras que resonaban en su cabeza. Dick se inclinó hacia adelante, atrapando los labios de Bruce. Él le correspondió, tomando el rostro de Dick entre sus manos, reclinándolo hacía atrás. El beso no fue inocente, fue duro, fue brusco y posesivo. Sus bocas se raspaban, chocando los dientes de forma salvaje, como si fueran a fusionarse, transmitirse solo con contacto corporal todos sus sentimientos y sensaciones.

Jason apretó los puños, enterrándose las unas en sus palmas.

¿Cómo es que podían vivir así?

Con ese amor tan… tan… Desgarrador.

No existía otra palabra para definirlo, ese amor era desgarrador, doloroso de una manera perturbadora.

¿Cómo podían amar así? Debía ser difícil—no, difícil no, asqueroso sería una palabra más adecuada— despertar todos los días y fingir ante la sociedad que eran padre e hijo ¿Cómo podía dormir Dick, soportando que Bruce saliera con otras personas para mantener su tapadera? ¿Cómo aguantaba verlo besarse con otras personas, comprometerse con otras mujeres u hombres, siendo relegado al puesto de hijo mayor? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo podía Bruce someterlo a tal condena? ¿Cómo lo hacían? Porque él no podía entenderlo.

Es cierto que Tim le había dicho que Bruce y Dick follaban, está bien eso no era algo importante, pero ¿Amarse?

Porque una cosa era el amor y otra el _Amor_.

Y lo que estaba presenciando era definitivamente: _Amor._

No debería dolerle el hecho de verlos amarse, besarse mientras exorcizaban todo su sentir, pero lo hacía.

No. No amaba a ninguno de los dos como ellos se amaban, pero verlos tan inmersos en su mundo le confirmo una cosa: Bruce siempre preferiría a Dick por encima de cualquier cosa, incluso él. Por eso le quedaron tan grande los zapatos, por eso consiguió inmediatamente un Robin alterno que ocupase su lugar.

Las caricias subieron de intensidad, dando roces sonoros que revotaban como ecos. Jason supo que esa era su señal para salir del lugar.

_°•°•°•°_

Esa noche durmió en su antigua habitación, la que estaba en medio de la de Dick y Tim. Cuando Bruce lo vio sentado en el comedor a primera hora, se desconcertó.

—No sabía que estabas en la casa—dijo amablemente mientras Alfred les servía café.

—Llegue tarde. Tú estabas… haciendo cosas más importantes.

Bruce endureció el gesto, entrecerrando los ojos, receloso.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No ¿Hay algo que tú quieras decirme?—Bruce no contestó.

—El diario, señor—Alfred como siempre, intervino cuando la situación se puso incomoda. Él chasqueo la lengua, no sabía que haría Bruce sin Alfred, era muy dependiente de él— ¿Necesita algo más, amo Bruce, amo Jason?

—No Alfred puedes retirarte— Jason negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, iré a subirle su desayuno al amo Dick. Sus heridas deben dolerle aun.

—Sí, todo el cuerpo debe dolerle mucho—El mayordomo y Batman le dirigieron una mirada ¿Escandalizada? Sus rasgos estaban inertes, aparentemente, pero detrás del hielo podía ver sus gestos inquisitivos—Voy a ver a Dick.

Se puso de pie, sin dejarlos hablar. Ahora Bruce parecía enojado.

— ¿Jason?—Tim que apenas bajaba las escaleras, lo vio anonadado. A él le dio risa su aspecto. Su largo cabello estaba enmarañado y volcado del lado, la típica señal del almohadazo.

—Ayer hubieras matado por ver lo que vi— le dijo, susurrándole al oído. Tim arrugo la cara.

— ¿De qué hablas?—no le contestó y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación del viejo. Al abrir la puerta, contemplo a Dick, con su cuerpo vedado en varios lados y la cabeza volteada hacia el lado izquierdo, mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de ser el escudo personal del viejo?

— ¿Jason?— Dick levanto la cabeza para verlo, lucía asombrado, igual que todos en esa casa— No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Lo sé— contesto quedándose en el marco de la puerta—Quizás mi presencia les molesta demasiado como para no invitarme.

Dick frunció el entrecejo.

—No digas esas cosas, ya sabes que puedes venir cada vez que se te dé la gana.

—Una oferta muy amable viniendo de una persona que no es el dueño de la casa—Grayson parpadeo varias veces, claramente ofendido.

—Bruce te lo diría—replicó—Pero… Argh, sabes cómo es: rudo, oscuro…

—Insensible —lo interrumpió— Aunque eso solo aplica con ciertas personas.

Dick frunció aún más el ceño. Joder ¿Sabía lo sexualizado que se veía? Tenía los labios mallugados, hinchados por los besos. Su cuello tenía incrustado las marcas de los dientes de Batman, marcas rosadas que se extendían hasta su pecho.

Parecía haber tenido una noche de sexo.

Sexo duro.

Dick se percató de su mirada inquisidora, por lo que apenado se tapó con la sabana, en un vano intento de ocultar las marcas de Bruce. Eso era absurdo, él ya los había visto, presenció casi con lujo de detalle como se comían a besos. El viejo era un desconsiderado, Dick apenas y se estaba recuperando de las heridas y él ya estaba sometiéndolo a una _exhaustiva actividad física._

Nightwing carraspeo.

—Sí estas intentando decir que Bruce te odia déjame decirte que estas completamente equivocado. Ya lo dije, simplemente él no sabe expresarse bien. Te quiere, sé que lo hace. Su manera de amar es muy _Batman_, pero a fin de cuentas nos quiere a todos por igual.

Jason sonrió sardónico. Dick sí que era un hipócrita.

—Bruce jamás me querrá como te quiere a ti—volteo hacia un lado viendo los pequeños rayos naranjas y rosados del alba, mismos que se filtraban juguetonamente por la ventana. El tono de su voz salió demasiado agresivo para su gusto, haciendo que Dick lo mirara como a una bomba a punto de explotar, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Así es como se sentía. Las emociones se le subieron al pecho devorando lentamente su corazón. La ira y el rencor comían desesperadamente al amor y la esperanza, que trataban de escapar, dejando arañazos en sus pulmones. — ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?—sus rasgos se amargaron aún más. —Que cuando yo morí él no hizo nada, no mató al Joker, no lo torturó, no lo lastimó ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera evitó que escapara de Arkham!… Pero si hubieras sido tú, él lo habría matado. Él mataría por ti.

Dio media vuelta y dejo con la palabra en la boca a Grayson, que para ese instante se encontraba mortalmente pálido.

Jason estaba celoso.

No por pasión, él no deseaba ser marcado con los besos de Bruce o Goldie, pero anhelaba encontrar a alguien que lo amara tanto como Dick amaba a Bruce.

Que soportara contra viento y marea su carácter de mierda, su sarcasmo ocurrente y la violencia desmedida. Que le diera noches de sexo inolvidable, duro, que le dejaran lacerada la piel, desgarrada de amor.

Quería encontrar un roto para el alma descocida que era él.

Deseaba a alguien que pudiera amar a un monstruo como él.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Si llegaron hasta esta parte gracias por leer :)  
Estamos en el día 3 ¡Wujuuuu! ┗(＾0＾)┓. Personalmente, disfrute mucho escribiendo este One-Shot ;u; espero que a ustedes también les haya agradado, aunque si siento que hice muy melodramático a Jason ( —u— ).  
Gracias por leer, espero que nos leamos mañana :'D.


End file.
